Kowalski and Athena
by ponytail30527
Summary: A cute little father/daughter moment for Kowalski and his daughter.


**Okay, this is a cute little short one-shot dedicated to Kowalski and his daughter Athena! It's a little sad, so if you cry easily and don't like crying, you might not want to read. Then again, I'm probably the only one that cried when I wrote it! XD**

**I don't own Kowalski or the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own Athena. : )**

**Kowalski and Athena**

"Meditation?" Kowalski repeated confused. Kowalski and his daughter, Athena, had the H.Q. to themselves a while. Private was taking Elli over to a sleepover, Skipper was returning Peanut from a play date with Marshal, and Rico and Buttons were out in the park shooting down kites from a tree, and Athena wanted Kowalski and her to meditate.

Athena nodded as she led her dad to a place on the H.Q. where two mats were placed for them. "It's very relaxing, and I've noticed you've been stressed out lately, so after doing a little study on stress" she stopped and her face had a small look of fear and sadness on it. Kowalski was about to ask her what was wrong, but Athena shook her head and continued. "I learned that this is one of the best things to do about it."

Kowalski really wanted to go back to working, but he'd do anything to make his daughter happy. "Okay, I'll do it." He said with a nod before he sat down on the blue, while Athena took the purple one and their session began.

"Okay, the first part is the classic tree pose. You stand on one foot and place your flippers together like this." She said as she demonstrated it. Kowalski did the same. After a few moments of deep breathing in that pose, they went on to the next one.

"Sit down criss-cross-applesauce" Athena started, and hold your flippers up and hum with your eyes closed. "Umm…" she said with her brown eyes shut holding her down feathered flippers in the air next to her head.

"Okay, relax and stop thinking." Kowalski said to himself. He sat down and continued to meditate until he was just gone. Not really gone, but his mind was somewhere else, in a place where he could relax and be calm. He didn't stay there for long, because he broke out of the trance to find Athena rolling on the floor with laughter. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Dad, you farted!" she said before giggling again.

"Oh…I uh, didn't notice." He said embarrassed, but he had to laugh when Athena was. After a few moments of laughing, Kowalski got up. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work." He turned around to do so, but then he heard sniffling from behind him. He turned around. "Athena? Athena, why are you crying?" Kowalski asked leaning down to her.

She sniffed and tried not to look up at her dad's face that was so close up to her to make sure she was okay. "Wh-when I was l-looking up s-stress, and I read that i-it shortens y-your longevity." She stammered wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I d-don't w-w-want you to die, I'd miss you!" she said before weeping again. She hugged her dad's neck, not noticing his shocked look.

"Athena, I'm not going anywhere!" Kowalski said comforting her. He patted her back. "I'm right here."

"B-but my research says that-"

"Sweet heart, I can't give up working forever!" he said smiling at her and looking at her in her red irritated eyes. "Being stressed can be good for you, it's like an exercise for the brain. My brain needs it's exercise!" he said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm scared." Athena said in a frightened whisper looking up at her dad.

Kowalski hugged her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Athena, but I'm afraid that sometimes I'll have to be stressed out. I promise I'll do these stress relief exercises when I can though. Besides, do you think Skipper would be too fond of me lollygagging about instead of doing my duty?"

Athena smiled. "He'd probably freak out."

Kowalski smiled back lay down next to his daughter on the squishy mats. "Well, let's talk about something other than my funeral shall we?" he asked in a sort of teasing tone.

Athena giggled, which made Kowalski happy. "Yeah, you're not even dead yet, and I already miss you!"

Kowalski smiled that Athena was cheering up. "I'd miss you too."

"I'd miss you more!" Athena said with a small smile.

"I'd miss you a whole lot more!" Kowalski said tickling her belly.

Athena laughed and pulled her dad's flipper away from her tummy. "Nu-uh!"

"I'd miss your smile."

"I'd miss your laughter."

"I'd miss your voice in general!"

"I'd miss you so much, that I'd miss your fart!" Athena said before the two broke out in laughter again.

"Me too" Kowalski said with a sigh after the laughing fit was over.

"You know, now I'm all depressed." Athena said sitting up.

Kowalski smiled and held up the mat he was laying on. "Well how about a little yoga _outside_ to fix that problem? I believe that depression is _very _stressful!"

Athena smiled. "With some yogat!" (For those of you confused, she means yogurt, but she's making a joke with the yoga part. Yeah, it was the best I could come up with. XD)

**Aw! Did it make you cry, did you laugh? **

**Athena's usually stronger than that, but the thought of her losing her dad made her weak. Who wouldn't?**

**Well leave a review! If you have an idea for a good story like a father/daughter, father/son, mother/daughter, or mother/son story, I'd be happy to read!**

**Bye!!!**


End file.
